


like ocean waves

by softiekwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekwan/pseuds/softiekwan
Summary: Soonyoung decide ir à praia, e quem é Wonwoo para negar as vontades de seu melhor amigo?





	like ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boononi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boononi/gifts).



> Isto aqui é fruto de um meme que fiz com os meus mutuals no Twitter e como gostei do resultado decidi postar por aqui, heh
> 
> Para Sam, que abriu meus olhos para esse shipzinho lindjo.

Quando Wonwoo parou o pequeno carro que dirigia na frente da casa de Soonyoung, o dia ainda estava escuro. Da casa, somente um cômodo no segundo andar deixava emanar uma pálida luz pela janela; que, após anos de amizade, Wonwoo sabia ser a do quarto de Soonyoung.  
  
O relógio do painel informava que ainda faltavam 20 minutos para às 5 da manhã. Bocejando, Wonwoo retirou o celular do bolso e enviou uma rápida mensagem para Soonyoung.  
  
_Já estou do lado de fora._  
  
Wonwoo observou então as luzes do quarto se apagarem e alguns minutos depois um sorridente Soonyoung - até demais para o horário - sair pela porta da frente da casa.  
  
Mal após se jogar no banco do carona e murmurar um 'bom dia' para o amigo, Soonyoung bateu as mãos e as esfregou em um claro sinal de animação. "Para o infinito e além!" entoou, apontando para um horizonte no qual os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar.  
  
Sem conseguir conter um sorriso, Wonwoo deu partida no carro.

~ ✩ ~

Aquele era o último verão deles antes da universidade e, como em todo bom clichê de amizade, de tomarem caminhos diferentes na vida.

Soonyoung e Wonwoo se conheciam desde sempre e nenhum dos dois conseguia apontar com clareza o suficiente algum momento em que o outro não estava presente; frequentando o mesmo jardim de infância, ginasial e colegial. Porém, enquanto Soonyoung iria para Seul estudar dança contemporânea, Wonwoo permaneceria na cidade natal deles e frequentaria a universidade local a fim de permanecer em casa para ajudar a cuidar da mãe doente e do irmão mais novo.

Por isso, Wonwoo não reclamou quando Soonyoung insistiu em uma viagem de _pelo menos_ três horas de carro até a praia mais próxima. Três horas das quais ele teve que aturar Soonyoung cantando a plenos pulmões qualquer música que tocasse no rádio e perguntando se já estavam chegando de 10 em 10 minutos igual a uma criança pequena.

O sol já tinha nascido completamente e brilhava a pino no céu, anunciando mais um dia de calor infernal, quando eles finalmente chegaram. E enquanto Soonyoung correu para o mar, gritando quando a água fria tocou seus pés, Wonwoo se preparou para não tostar debaixo daquele sol e ganhar um câncer de pele.

Ele estava sentado confortavelmente embaixo de um guarda-sol, lendo um de seus romances favoritos, quando um Soonyoung emburrado (e molhado) jogou-se na areia ao seu lado. Olhando de relance, conteve um sorriso ao notar o biquinho de consternação formado em seus lábios e fingiu ignorá-lo.

“Eu sei que você não está mais lendo,” Soonyoung murmurou, remexendo a areia com os pés. “Já não muda de página tem uns cinco minutos.”

Fechando o livro e o devolvendo cuidadosamente para dentro de sua mochila, Wonwoo finalmente olhou diretamente para ele. Os cabelos pretos de Soonyoung eram uma bagunça adorável, com a franja quase que lhe tapando os olhos. A camiseta branca que vestia estava colada ao corpo por causa da água, mostrando que já havia muito tempo que Soonyoung tinha perdido a gordura da infância e esta tinha dado lugar a um corpo bem definido graças aos anos de aulas de dança no centro comunitário. Wonwoo desviou os olhos, constrangido. Podia sentir as pontas de suas orelhas queimarem.

Aproveitando-se desse breve momento de fraqueza de Wonwoo, Soonyoung levantou-se em um pulo e começou a puxá-lo até a água.

“Não tem graça nenhuma ir para a praia se for para ficar o dia inteiro sentado na areia lendo!” disse, sorrindo do jeitinho que Wonwoo mais amava; com os lábios rosáceos em contraste com o branco dos dentes.

~ ✩ ~

Foi só quando o sol começou a se pôr, que Wonwoo enfim conseguiu se jogar exaurido na areia. Mesmo após tantos anos, Wonwoo ainda não sabia como Soonyoung conseguia obter tanta energia.

Depois de cansar de ficar boiando na água envolta de Wonwoo, Soonyoung arrumou diversas atividades “melhores do que ficar sentado lendo” - nas próprias palavras de Soonyoung, não nas dele - e o arrastou consigo. Frescobol, vôlei de praia com um grupo de amigos com quem ele logo se enturmou, caiaque, caminhar atrás de conchinhas em companhia de algumas das crianças - que apesar da preocupação inicial dos pais por ter um homem já crescido ao lado de seus filhos, estes logo foram tranquilizados pela carisma e pelo sorriso mais amigável de Soonyoung.

Com um baque suave, Soonyoung juntou-se a Wonwoo na areia. Ambos olhando em silêncio para o céu mudar do alaranjado para o rosado marcando o final de mais um dia. Seus dedos silenciosamente buscando uns aos outros, duas mãos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais se unindo.

O coração de Wonwoo ardia e batia descompassado em seu peito. Ele queria que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, e de alguma forma soube - apenas soube, como se não houvesse nada mais verossímil no universo - que tudo o que sentia era recíproco.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que a maioridade na Coréia do Sul é aos 20 anos e que somente a partir daí se é permitido tirar a carteira de habilitação, então considerem o Wonwoo dirigindo aos 17/18 anos licença poética? lmao 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, e cês podem sempre me encontrar no Twitter chorando pelo Seventeen em @softiekwan
> 
> Boas festas!! :)


End file.
